


¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rudo?

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Peter y Quentin se aman pero no todos están de acuerdo con que la relación avance al siguiente nivelSongfic inspirado en la canción: Rude- Magichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYiwS25dXvoLa imagen y canción utilizada no me pertenecen
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Era la mañana de sábado perfecta, me muevo lentamente en la cama y siento que mi brazo derecho esta adormecido, lo más probable es que haya dormido en una mala posición o que Peter se haya quedado dormido encima, siempre es la segunda opción.  
Me muevo un poco más y él se apega a mi pecho, su respiración era lenta y podía sentir cosquillas donde su respiración acariciaba mi piel; era un día muy importante para nosotros, pero él dormía como un bebé; había estado planeando este día desde hace meses y quería que todo saliera lo mejor posible para nosotros.  
Logro retirar mi brazo y me levantó de la cama de un saltó, si bien quería quedarme un rato más ya habría tiempo para eso después ya que ahora lo importante era darme una ducha y tener todo preparado. Fui hacía al baño y después de una refrescante ducha regresé a la habitación y escogí mi mejor traje, mientras examinaba mi imagen en el espejo pude sentir como Peter me abrazaba por detrás.  
\- Buenos días- susurró contra mi espalda  
\- Buenos días amor- me volteo a verlo- ¿dormiste bien?  
\- Uhm…- sus ojos estaban cerrados, se veía adorable- ¿vas a bañarte? Yo iré a preparar el desayuno  
\- ¿wafles? - pregunto mientras se relamía los labios  
\- Lo que mi pequeño quiera- le di un beso en la frente y lo llevé hasta la cama, no vaya a ser que se caiga  
Fui a la cocina y preparé un desayuno contundente, ambos íbamos a necesitarlo después de la maratónica sesión de sexo que habíamos tenido la noche anterior; por fin había planeado todo para proponerle matrimonio a Peter y él inmediatamente había dicho que sí pero ahora quedaba ir donde sus padres a pedir la bendición para nuestra unión, lancé un suspiro y me serví un poco de café.  
El tema con los padres de Peter es que eran totalmente opuestos, mientras Steve era comprensivo y nos llevábamos muy bien; Tony era madera de otro árbol; el hombre podía ser muy terco y molesto cuando se lo proponía y si toleraba mi relación con Peter era porque lo veía feliz pero una cosa era una relación normal y otra muy diferente plantearle que su único heredero se iba a casar con un hombre 20 años mayor.  
Peter entró en la cocina sonriente, su cabello castaño aún estaba ligeramente húmedo y se veía muy bien con su camisa celeste y sus pantalones negros, por un momento mi mente desvarío y no escucho lo que me estaba diciendo.  
\- ¿Quentin? - preguntó riendo mientras se sentaba frente a mí- ¿tierra a Quentin?  
\- Dime cariño- moví mi cabeza y lo miré- me perdí brevemente  
\- No te preocupes- estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la mía y la acaricio- te preguntaba si estaba bien ir para la hora de almuerzo  
\- Si, no hay problema- miré mi reloj- eso nos da tiempo de salir a pasear un rato  
\- Quiero ir a la playa- empezó a comer su desayuno- el día está bonito  
\- Lo que desee mi futuro esposo  
Peter se ruborizo y bajo la mirada, terminamos de desayunar en silencio, pero sin dejar de dedicarnos sonrisas llenas de amor. Cogimos nuestras cosas y nos subimos al auto, me encantaba manejar en días soleados porque el auto que había comprado recientemente era un descapotable que era perfecto para el clima de verano. A Peter le encantaban esos fines de semana donde solo éramos nosotros dos, no sabría decir si estaba nervioso por el almuerzo con sus padres, pero si así era no lo aparentaba; llegamos a la costa y detuve el auto para apreciar la vista.  
\- ¿Estás nervioso? - me preguntó Peter mientras jugaba con mi mano entre sus dedos  
\- ¿Debería estarlo? - le dedique una sonrisa de lado- ¿sabes algo que yo no sé?  
\- No he hablado con ellos, ni siquiera se me cruzó por la cabeza plantearles este escenario, pero en realidad no me importa- volteo a ver el mar- si dicen que no, venderemos el departamento y el auto si es necesario y nos iremos a otro país  
\- ¿Por qué venderíamos al pequeño Charlie? - pregunté acariciando el volante de mi auto  
\- Porque cuesta mucho transpórtalo a otro país- río- y es probable que me deshereden si se oponen  
\- El dinero es lo de menos- acaricié sus cabellos castaños- lo importante es que estemos juntos- tomé su mano donde la noche anterior había puesto un anillo de plata como muestra de mi promesa de casarme con él  
\- Tienes razón- volteo a verme sonriente- así nos vayamos a otra galaxia pero que siempre estemos juntos  
Llegamos a la mansión Stark a la hora de almuerzo, Peter había llamado a Steve para avisarle que iríamos como cualquier otro sábado donde solíamos comer juntos. Entramos en el amplio vestíbulo y pudimos ver a Steve dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra, volteo a vernos y se acercó sonriente.  
\- ¿Cómo han estado? - me estrechó la mano y abrazó a Peter  
\- Todo tranquilo papá, el proyecto va muy bien  
\- Me da gusto escuchar eso, vamos a sentarnos que en cualquier momento estará listo el almuerzo y Tony seguro ya debe estar por llegar  
\- ¿Fue a la empresa en sábado? - preguntó Peter mientras se sentaba al lado de Steve  
\- Si, al parecer hubo algunas complicaciones- se encogió de hombros- ya sabes como es tu padre, no puede dejar que otros solucionen los problemas  
De pronto Steve se quedó callado y observó a Peter detenidamente, yo volteé a verlo y pude notar que Peter seguía con el anillo en su mano, antes de entrar le había pedido que se lo quitará, pero él era tan terco como su padre.  
\- ¿Peter…? - empezó Steve mirándome  
\- Dime – respondió él de lo más tranquilo, pero en eso entró Tony y vi como su confianza flaqueo un poco  
\- Buenas tardes familia… y Quentin- me miró despectivamente y fue a abrazar a Peter  
\- Hola papá  
\- ¿Cómo has estado muchacho? Ya extrañábamos tenerte por aquí  
\- Pero si nos vemos todos los días en el trabajo- respondió Peter tratando de aparentar calma  
\- No es lo mismo- Tony se encogió de hombros  
\- Señor Stark- interrumpí- hay algo de lo que quería hablar con ustedes  
\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué tanta formalidad? - Tony se quedó mirándome expectante  
\- Le he pedido a Peter matrimonio y a dicho que sí, quiero su bendición- voltee a ver a Steve- la de ambos  
\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Tony mirando a Peter- están locos  
\- Pero papá- empezó Peter- yo amo a Quentin, tanto como tu amas a papá Steve ¿por qué no casarnos?  
\- Pero eres muy joven- espetó Tony  
\- Señor Stark, le pido sea razonable, Peter es mayor de edad y él puede decidir si casarse o no  
\- Sobre mi cadáver- Tony no iba a escuchar razones- Steve diles algo por favor- miró a su esposo  
\- Bueno- Steve pensó sus palabras- realmente no veo ningún problema  
\- Quiero el divorcio- Tony lo miró enojado- eso se llama traición  
\- Vamos cariño, nuestro hijo ya es grande y Quentin no es una mala persona…  
\- No puedo aceptar esto- Tony estaba molesto- él es el heredero de Stark industries y es tan inteligente como para conseguir a la persona que quiera, un prospecto mucho mejor que un hombre que le dobla la edad  
\- Basta- me puse de pie- lo siento mucho señores Stark, pero quise ser razonable, si no pueden aceptarlo entonces simplemente no nos verán de nuevo  
Tony nos quedó mirando largamente, Peter también se había puesto de pie y miraba a su padre con enojo, toda su vida lo había controlado y lo había llevado hasta sus límites debido a su inteligencia, pero ya era momento de que lo dejará vivir tranquilo.  
\- No quiero perderlos- Peter estaba al borde del llanto- pero tampoco puedo soportar que hagan esto  
\- Peter hijo… - Steve se puso de pie y lo abrazó- ven aquí- Peter empezó a llorar en brazos de su padre  
\- Señor Stark- miré a Tony- no he hecho más que darle a su hijo todo lo que merece, además de mi amor incondicional ¿por qué es tan rudo conmigo? ¿no cree que yo también merezco amar a alguien?  
\- No estoy en contra de que ames a alguien, lo que no entiendo es porque tiene que ser mi único hijo- había amargura en sus palabras  
\- Tony ya basta- sentencio Steve mientras abrazaba a Peter que seguía llorando- ¿acaso quieres perder a tu hijo por tu orgullo?  
\- ¿Por qué lo perdería? - preguntó Tony asustado  
\- Porque si no apruebas este matrimonio nos vamos a ir a otro país y voy a renunciar al apellido Stark- intervino Peter secándose las lágrimas- tú mismo lo dijiste, soy inteligente y con la ayuda de Quentin fácilmente podremos salir adelante pero no quiero que las cosas sean así, no quiero tener que irme lejos y no verlos nunca más  
Tony se quedó en silencio y lanzó un profundo suspiro, Steve soltó a Peter y fue al lado de su esposo. Él lo volteo a ver derrotado y asintió antes de salir del comedor.  
\- Siento todo esto- dijo Steve con una sonrisa triste- le va a costar aceptar que su niño ya es un adulto, pero lo va a superar  
\- Gracias por su apoyo- respondí mientras me acercaba a Peter y lo abrazaba  
\- Por favor, cuida de Peter- salió del comedor en búsqueda de su esposo  
\- Todo va a estar bien- le susurre al oído a mi prometido  
\- Te amo- respondió mientras me abrazaba  
\- Te amo


	2. El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el gran día de la boda de Peter y Quentin pero como siempre, habrá algunas dificultades que afrontar

\- Peter, tienes que tranquilizarte  
\- ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! – Peter estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras intentaba anudar su corbata michi  
\- Solo es una tonta corbata, tú eres más lindo que ella- Quentin se acercó para ayudar a su prometido  
\- ¿Crees que vaya a salir todo bien?  
\- Claro que sí, mira si pudimos obtener la bendición de Tony creo que todo lo demás es pan comido- termino de anudar la corbata y le dio un beso  
\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó el menor ansioso  
\- Son las 3 – Quentin lo abrazó- ¿estás listo? ¿tienes tus votos?  
\- Si, los termine hoy en la madrugada  
Quentin se acercó a la puerta mientras revisaba que la limosina ya hubiera llegado, estaba muy nervioso, pero tenía que aparentar estar sereno ante Peter, era el día más feliz de su vida y habían tenido que atravesar muchos problemas y crisis nerviosas para poder llegar a el. Habían pasado 6 meses desde que le propuso matrimonio y desde que prácticamente amenazaron a Tony con fugarse si no lo aceptaba; a partir de allí la relación con su suegro fue aún más distante, aunque por otro lado la relación con Steve fue mucho mejor y fue él quien los apoyo en todos los preparativos, aunque siempre decía: “Tony también está de acuerdo”  
El día que fueron a dejar la invitación a la mansión Stark, Tony insinuó que el mismo día de la boda tenía un viaje de negocios y que iba a tratar de liberar su agenda, eso rompió el corazón de Peter y tomo mucho chocolate y mimos poder recomponerlo; Steve amenazó con pedirle el divorcio si seguía con esos comentarios y que más le valía llevar un buen regalo.  
Era una bella tarde de septiembre y la boda iba a realizarse en un hotel cerca a la playa, cada detalle había sido cuidadosamente pensado y solo faltaba que los protagonistas llegarán; cuando entraron en la recepción del hotel pudieron ver a Steve con un pulcro traje azul y una sonrisa enorme.  
\- Hijo te ves muy elegante, tú también Quentin- los abrazo a ambos  
\- ¿Todos ya están aquí? - Peter enfatizó en la primera palabra  
\- Aún quedan algunos minutos- Steve lo abrazó y lo llevó a un costado  
Quentin se quedó a un lado leyendo sus votos, los había estado pensando durante todos esos meses, quería que fuera especial y que Peter pudiera entender que estaba dispuesto a dar todo por él. Se acercó a la puerta de la sala donde ya todos los invitados estaban esperando que iniciara la boda, pudo divisar entre la multitud a su suegro menos favorito y sintió un gran peso abandonarlo; podía no querer a Tony, pero Peter adoraba a su padre a pesar de todo.  
La ceremonia dio inicio y todos estaban expectantes a las palabras de los novios, Peter jugaba con el borde de su saco y no podía ocultar su alegría al ver a sus padres juntos en primera fila.  
\- Es momento de escuchar los votos de los futuros esposos- habló el ministro- Señor Beck lo escuchamos  
\- Peter- empezó Quentin- eres el sol de mis días, mi refugio cuando las cosas no van bien y mi motivo de seguir adelante cada día. Nuestra relación es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado y quiero pasar cada uno de mis días a tu lado, se que habrá momentos malos, pero se que juntos podremos superar cualquier dificultad que se nos atraviese porque te amo, te amaré siempre hasta mi último suspiro.  
Peter estaba a llorando desde la primera palabra que dijo Beck y trataba de mantener la compostura, se limpio las lagrimas con el antebrazo y tragó saliva mientras reprimía el impulso de saltar a los brazos de Quentin.  
\- Señor Stark Rogers, lo escuchamos- el ministro le dio la palabra  
\- Quentin- Peter carraspeo- sé que nada de lo pueda decir en este momento podrá ser ni una mínima parte de todo lo que siento por ti, las palabras quedan cortas al lado de mis sentimientos y jamás podré entender como expresarlos en toda su magnitud- miró a su futuro esposo antes de seguir leyendo- eres mi todo y mi siempre, la persona a la que más amo en este tormentoso mundo y a la que siempre querré volver, te amo hoy y siempre.  
Todos en el salón estallaron en aplausos ante las palabras del novio, más de uno estaba botando algunas lágrimas, el ministro pidió orden y prosiguió con la ceremonia, les dio el pase para que sellaran su unión con un beso y el público volvió a estallar en aplausos.  
Luego de la ceremonia se iba a realizar la fiesta en la playa, se cambiaron de ropa y salieron al encuentro de sus invitados, fueron por todas las mesas saludándolos y recibiendo las felicitaciones, llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban los padres de Peter y se sentaron con ellos.  
\- Fue una hermosa boda- comentó Steve- me gustaron mucho sus votos   
\- Gracias papá- Peter abrazo a Quentin y se dejo mimar por su ahora esposo- ¿Tú qué opinas Tony?  
\- No estuvo mal, aunque nuestra boda fue mejor- miró a su esposo con cara de inocente ante su mirada de reproche- sabes que es cierto, tuvimos cientos de invitados  
\- Nosotros queríamos algo más íntimo- replico Peter  
\- Nos gusta mantener las cosas simples- respondió Beck mientras le daba un beso a su esposo en la frente  
\- Entonces no les va a gustar mi regalo- comentó Tony poniéndose de pie con una copa y una cuchara en la mano- Buenas noches, les pido a todos su atención, muchos me conocen como el dueño de Stark Industries pero ese es solo uno de los papeles que he desempeñado en mi vida, he logrado comprender con la ayuda de mi amado esposo Steve- miró al hombre a su lado y le sonrió- que la vida es algo más que hacer dinero y verse bien, así que hoy que es la boda de mi querido Peter he decidido que el mejor regalo que puedo darle a mi familia es entregar Stark industries a mi sucesor y único heredero- miró a Peter – hijo mío, sé que te he dado malos ratos pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre podrás contar conmigo y Quentin- miró a su yerno y lanzó un suspiro- se que las cosas entre nosotros no son miel sobre hojuelas pero pido un tregua por la familia, la familia a la cual ahora perteneces  
Quentin no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ni nadie de los presentes en realidad, ya que el hecho de que el gran Tony Stark dejara su puesto de jefe para dedicar su vida a su familia era algo sin precedentes. Steve se puso de pie y besó a su esposo con orgullo y amor renovado, sin duda esto iba a ser un gran paso en su relación ya que durante años le estuvo pidiendo a Tony que dejará la empresa a cargo de Peter y que viajaran como siempre soñaron. Sin duda sería un nuevo comienzo para todos, el primer día del resto de sus vidas.


End file.
